A promise to keep
by Dead Soldier
Summary: My name is Death, I can't remember my real name, I am part of Lone wolf squad. I was in a forest before I had to kill all of my men for a special reason, I ended up going to a new world which Pokémon roam around. I meet a new friend to travel around with and a legend. this all happened because of a promise. rated m for a reason, review fav, (lemons in later chapters) this is my pic
1. Chapter 1

A promise to keep

Chapter 1

Codename: Death

Real name: Classified

Class: assault, support, medic, stealth

Height: 6'3"

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Age: 23

Voice: Deep

Appearance: Muscular, short on side spiky on top hair, fit

Gear: Spec ops helmet, black facemask, goggles. Armored arms/ legs/ chest/shoulders/neck, combat boots/gloves, winter camouflage, backpack

Clothing: Black short sleeve shirt, combat pants/jacket, combat boots/gloves, sunglasses, facemask, dog tags, watch, black boxers, socks, red eyeless jack mask

Weapons: M4A1 w/red dot sight/silencer, black titanium blade 8 inches, M1911 w/flashlight, Desert eagle w/laser

Other: he really doesn't talk a lot, very stealthy, has great reflex when fighting hand to hand, when he talks he can make people listen to him more than his squad leader or his superiors. Is usually by himself or with another person, rarely with a team, can make an enemy become scared if he stares at them for a while, (example: a major tried to tell him what to do and he just stared at him, which caused the major to back down and walk away)

Location: unknown parts of snowy mountains.

Time: 04:00

Status: Alive

Team: Lone Wolf

.

.

.

.

.

The mountain was full of either trees or snow but I didn't care now, I had a mission to fulfill if not then the fucking terrorist would win and I would be either killed or demoted from first lieutenant to second.

A cabin was all I was suppose to find, but no my team had to bail on me. Fucking idiots, I was just scanning the area when then all ran off into the woods determined to find these guys before we even had an idea of where to go. The scan barely finished with a beep showing about five enemies in my vicinity and an unknown presence. 'Weird what's an unknown doing here? Usually it's either me or my team but if it's a civilian, I have to protect them.'

I walked towards the nearest tree and spot about three armed personal and two near a cabin, 'lucky break I guess maybe I can beat the hell out of my team later.' I threw a rock into the distance causing two men to find the cause leaving the third one alone, he turned to stare at his teammates as I walked up behind him snapping his neck… crack… I caught his body and dragged it away from the area.

I heard footsteps coming from the other two men as I already went into cover. They look around to find an enemy or should I say me. I smiled under my mask and waited for them to turn around. As I predicted they did facing away from each other.

The knife I carry was pulled out slowly as I walked behind one slicing his neck and stabbing the other man in the back of his skull. Blood squirted on the floor and a bit on my knife. 'Too easy.' I slid back in my knife and walked on to find the other two men.

Surely enough I found them, but I heard something I thought I never would have guessed… screaming and from a woman too,

"Help! Somebody help me!" the woman was terrified by the sound of her voice which caused me to get curious.

I saw the men run towards the scream as I followed them closely just in case this was a trap, and god I wish it was, the sight I was witnessing would haunt me for a few nights.

I saw a woman getting raped in front of her tent, but it wasn't the man I was suppose to kill it was one of my own teammates doing it. And the enemies were standing around him along with some of my squad mates.

I felt angered at this my own team was doing something so fucking wrong that I pulled out my own gun, my favorite M4A1, I looked through the scope as the men were all enjoying the sight of the woman.

I saw my chance and did a quick five shots to each of their fucking skulls, I only managed to hit four of them and graze the man raping the woman, and he stood up holding his arm and looked around to see who shot everyone around him. He turned his back to me as I ran up catching him off guard landing a straight right to the back of his head sending him flying a few feet.

I pulled out my desert eagle and M1911; I shot his knee caps and slowly walked up to his face. He was screaming out in pain as I pulled the huge gun to his face. "I thought you were better than this, I was wrong about all of you." I heard him plea as I pulled the trigger and scatter his skull around the other men.

The woman was crying as I walked up to her, she was obviously different from any human I ever saw, she had brown fur all over her body and white fur around her neck. I went down to her level and she started to back away, I pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry everything is going to be alright just be quiet."

"No nothing is going to be alright, I was raped and they took my child please don't let them take him please." She said looking at the gun next to the dead army personnel.

"I won't now please don't do anything dumb right now." I replied.

"He is two but please don't let anything happen to him and tell him mommy loves him." She said

I started to walk away as I followed the footprints from the camp to the cabin. I heard a gun go off behind me, 'I told her not to do anything dumb, she had a child, why did she have to shoot herself.' I shook my head and kept on walking towards the cabin.

I heard a couple of men talking about a bomb and my own teammates giving them the coordinate to the base. The door open for as they all walked out into the open and they shook hand as they passed on money to my captain.

I took out my gun and shot the four men and one squad mate, all that was left was the captain who looked like he was in an ambush, too bad he didn't have his gun, I ran and tackled him to the floor knocking the case out of his hand. He threw a punch back at me as I grabbed the arm snapping it, I pulled out my knife and jabbed it right into his heart instantly killing him.

Some crying was coming from inside the cabin. It sounded like a child to be exact, I was glad that the child was safe at least. I looked inside the cabin to see a not so cozy place; it had one bed, a poorly cleaned kitchen, and a table where all of the plans to our base were. But where was the child? I looked to the corner of the room to see a small child crying.

I walked up to him as I picked him up, I started to rock him to calm him down, it worked a bit but I could see that he was still scared. He had a cut on his arm which looked fresh. I pulled out a disinfecting wipe and a bandage to cover his cut. I gently wiped his cut; he cried as the medicine stung him, I then put the bandage over his cut. He looked very tired and like he was going to cry again.

'What can make him happy?' I scratched the back of my neck, 'wait do I still have that blanket and snack?' I set him down and began looking through a pocket in my backpack. The blanket was next to the food so I didn't look long as I grabbed them out of their containers. I gave him the little snack as he snuggled into the blanket in my arm. He looked a little happy that I gave him the food and warm blanket I keep around.

I remember that I had to burn down the cabin in case another idiot tries to attack us, so I holstered my gun and brought out my miniature flamethrower. The house caught fire in an instance as I walked out to the cold forest. The child fell asleep in my right arm, as I walked back to the camp sight only to find it had the dead bodies of the mother, my enemies, and my former team. The tent that was there was slightly odd, beside the fact that a smell was coming from it, I covered the child's eyes with the blanket as I walked into the tent to find some clothes for him and… his father a guy barely bigger than the woman outside, except that he had blue/dark blue fur, he had something under a blanket next to him that I wished that I had made the men suffer. A photo of their family it had the mother, father, the boy, and an older sister.

'I'm glad that at least this child would survive but if I made it here sooner I would have been able to save them all.' I walked out of the tent into the forest but I burnt the tent and the remains of the people around. A light from a flashlight came into view I quickly ran to cover as the young child was sleeping in my arm, I switched him to my left arm and equipped my knife in that hand, as for my right I pulled out my M1911. I looked to my right to see the enemy who tried shooting at me.

It was my own men and a few others along with him, my friend or so I thought, Roy, he was leading the group to see who killed everyone else. I peaked out and saw three men, Roy, and the last member of my squad. I shot the three men first as I ran to new cover, three thuds were heard then a quick gurgling came from one of them, "Help me please!" a man bleeding out said to the last two standing.

"Sorry but I don't have the recourses." Roy shot him… BANG… he looked back up to the other squad member, "Come on we still have to find Death or else we are next." They ran into the direction I was in.

'Idiots', I pulled out my desert eagle and blew off the head on the man as blood splattered on Roy. It stopped him right in his tracks, he looked back to see the body slowly go down I saw my chance and shot Roy's hands then his kneecaps.

I walked up next to him, "Why did you side with the enemy? Well Roy what the hell is wrong with you?"

"We were under orders to kill you and sell the base's location to the enemy so they can pay us handsomely." He coughed up blood as I kicked him straight in his fucking face.

"Why were they trying to kill me?"

"They were scared that you might come and figure out that the people who wanted this base dead were inside our squad this whole time, the captain was trying to kill you off since you showed off at the mission debriefings, and how you got praise instead of him." He looked at me set down the child next to the tree.

"The whole team hated you, so they decided to send you to that base to get killed, but since you found out what we do, we had no choice to try and kill you. I wished that we didn't have to do it but we were too stupid to realize that you will kill us before we even laid a hand on you, I knew that the squad mates were criminals but we all had to keep our mouths shut in case the general found out." He started to cry a bit. "We deserve death for all of the innocence people we killed and the people those men raped. End me now please, so I can rest from this madness." He looked at me with the sorrow in his eyes.

I walked up to him and nodded I lifted my hand to his head.

"Thank you, please take care of that child over there." That was his final words as I snapped his neck. I pulled his dog tag from his neck.

I had every single dog tag from each of my squad members; I laid them on Roy as I signaled for pick up from HQ.

I felt a cold wind rush around me as I holster my weapons and picked up the child from the floor. He snuggled into my arms, he used me as warmth.

"Hello young one." A female voice said behind me.

I turned around to see who said it, but all I seen was darkness.

"I know you can't see me but that child has to come back to my world." The female voice said.

"I have no right to give you the child or let him into your world, I promised to keep him safe from others, it's a promise I told his mother before she died." I said loudly.

"If that is your wish then follow him into my world." The voice said before a portal appeared in front of me.

'If it gets me away then I will.' I thought as I walked into the portal. 'Can't wait to find what kind of new place awaits me.'

"Well I will talk to you at once but you have to go through a town into a forest in order to find me. But for now good luck." The voice finally stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N The child is an Eevee. Death is an elite US army soldier)


	2. Chapter 2 New people

A promise to keep

Chapter 2

The world of pokémon was full of different kinds of pokémon or humans, but there is a small population of Pokémorphs. But the goal is to become the greatest you could be, whether it be a trainer, breeder, daycare owner, scientist, or family the world didn't care as long as you are happy in you current standings. Many try to become legends or capture legends around the regions. But the goal is yours to decide now go forth and become somebody.

.

.

The sun was shining on a peaceful town called Pallet. Today our hero was leaving her house to go on her journey to become a top trainer like those few before her. The girl was 19 years old; she had blonde hair going down to her shoulders, blue eyes, c-cups, an hourglass figure from hard work of training, she stood at 5'6". She wore a red/black shirt, a black skirt, red running shoes, and a pair of glasses. Her name is Susan Heat, she is part Lucario as her father was a Lucario and her mother is a human, so she has some powers of a Lucario and aura.

The time is currently 9:00 a.m. as the she barely wakes up from her sleep.

"Hey… hello… wake up or your going to be late." A voice said.

Susan started to open her eyes to see her mother watching her sleep. "AHH!" she jumped back and fell onto the floor in her pink pajamas. "Mom what the heck!?"

Her mother held out a bag and her clothes, "Dear if you are going to get your starter then you have to get dressed fast." Her mother then walked out of the room.

'I really need an alarm clock.' She got up from the floor and started to get her clothes and the rest of the things she needed from her room before she left. She walked to the bathroom and started to get undressed; she turned on the shower and walked into the warm water. "Aww…this feels sooo… good." The water fell down every single curve of her body. She washed up and walked out of the shower and started to comb her hair and brush her teeth. Once she was done she got dressed, "Hey mom, where's dad?"

"He's in the kitchen cooking, he wanted to make it special for you." Her mom replied.

"Thanks." She ran down stairs to find her dad behind a table full of eggs, bacon, toast, and Oran berry juice.

"Hey sweetheart I can't believe that you are leaving today." He smiled as he sat down and grabbed a plate. "Your all grown up, just don't forget us when you get famous." He cried a bit even for a tough pokémon. "I gonna miss you."

"Dad don't worry I'm not going to be in trouble, I'll call every chance I get." Susan started to eat, "Mmm… dad this food is great."

"Thank you" he began eating along with her mother.

They all finished their breakfast and Susan had to hurry up and leave, she hugged her parents, goodbye as she ran off towards the pokémon ranch.

Susan was running for about a few minutes until she saw professor Oak walk up to her.

"Hello Susan, here for your pokémon?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to start my journey today, so what kind of starters do you have?" she asked.

"Come with me, I have three starters waiting for their new trainers." He started to walk in front of her leading her to his lab. Inside she looked at all the papers to the tubes and wire all over the place until she saw a circular container holding the three pokéballs.

"Inside these pokéballs are Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur." He opened the container and she decided to pick her first starter.

"I'll take the Charmander, since it seems very shy a bit." She picked up the pokéball and walked towards the professor.

Oak smiled and gave her five pokéballs, along with a pokedex. "Now I will see how you do once your journey is occasionally, and feel free to call on anything pokémon related.

"Sure thing Professor." She walked out the door. The professor followed and the sky suddenly went dark, filled with lighting, and a huge storm.

"What's going on?" Susan looked towards the docks, as a huge black shadow came down from the sky along with a very legendary pokémon. "I-Is that… Arceus. The creator of pokémon?" Susan was stunned already to see such a legendary pokémon this early.

"Arceus my lord, how long till he gets here." the dark female pokémon asked.

"Hold on he'll be here in a few minutes Zekrom, the sooner he gets here the sooner you can have your fun." Arceus answered in a female voice.

"Excuse me. Arceus who is coming, and why here?" Oak shouted.

"Oh look Arceus a human is trying to talk to us." Zekrom was looking at Susan, and Oak.

"Huh, oh yes, Professor Oak, Death is coming to this world. He is coming to help with a child I accidently sent over to his world." Arceus said changing into her human form. She had white/golden hair, a long white/golden dress, she was 5'6" and she had white eyes with red pupils.

"Death." Professor Oak gulped.

"So we have to use our other forms? Reasonable enough." Zekrom turned into a human form, she had black hair going down to her neck, grey/red eyes, a black jacket, black pants, and black running shoes.

"Amazing, I never knew that legendaries can do something so they can look like humans." Professor oak said.

Susan was just awestruck that such an event was happening in front of her.

"Oh here he comes now." Arceus said as a portal started to appear.

Professor gulped harder at the thought of a grim reaper coming to his town.

The portal opened to show an armored man walk through the portal holding something in his left arm, and his M4A1 in his right.

(Change to Death's POV)

When I arrived with the child I did not expect to see an old man, three good looking women in this new world. I held out my M4A1 towards them just in case I was in trouble.

The old man walked up first, "Excuse me Mr. Death, what is your business here?" he asked.

I tilted my head as I pointed my gun at him. 'Huh I wonder whose voice that was, that brought me here.'

"If you're not going to answer then, at least let us tell you our names. I'm professor Oak." He said.

I nodded my head to signal I heard him.

The blonde woman walked up, she was obviously nervous, "Hello I'm Susan Heat." She backed away fast.

I tilted my head when the two women walked up to me, the one with white hair said, "Hello dear warrior from another world, I did believe that one of my children, palkia has sent you here. I am Arceus, creator of life here on this world of pokémon." She said.

"Huh I thought he would be more terrifying, instead he is covered in armor and has a metal stick in his hand." The woman with black hair said.

"Zekrom be more respectful." Arceus said to her.

"What I bet a rattata can beat him." Zekrom replied she laughed at the thought.

I looked straight at Zekrom, "Enough!" I shouted, my voice shock all of them. "Is that how you treat people around here? I am not weak, I am part of Lone Wolf squad, and if you think you can scare me away with big talk then test me."

I saw the professor already seemed like he saw a ghost when I shouted at all of them. He still had his eyes on the thing in my left arm. I felt a big crash behind me as a giant blue serpent appeared behind me. It roared the word, "Gyarados!"

'Looks like creature here can talk.' I handed the thing in my arm to the woman Zekrom. I dodged a giant blast coming from the gyarados' mouth.

'Maybe the creatures here are some sort of weapon.' I thought

The next blast hit me straight in the chest. I expected lots of pain or death when it hit me but when I looked down at the place where it hit me. I had no pain at all or even a mark on me, I looked to see the enemy; it was just staring at me still shocked that the attack didn't work.

I pulled out my knife and ran up towards it, I jumped and climbed up before it even had a chance to figure out I was there, I climbed up to the top of its head as I slid the knife into its neck. I pulled up on my knife slowly opening its neck to a point where the whole floor was almost painted red. I jumped onto the floor next to it as it fell.

I washed off my knife as I looked over to the group holding the thing I had given to Zekrom, "This is why my codename is Death." I put away my knife and walked over to them.

"So I guess I can start a new life here." I looked back towards the group, the looks on their faces were of utter shock and Zekrom was just shocked that a human can do such a thing to a pokémon.

"What this isn't different than what I did before, except I usually am either messier or the enemies were smaller." I walked towards Zekrom I grabbed the thing out of her hands, "Now don't under estimate people." I rustled her hair and opened what the blanket covered a sleeping child covered in brown fur. "Now I have to find some food for the little one." I walked off towards the town, leaving the whole group standing there speechless and utterly shocked.

Meanwhile Zekrom started to follow me to wherever I was going. She had a look of joy following me, "is there a reason why you're following me?" I asked.

"I want to become your pokémon." She said without any restraint.

"Wait Pokémon, but you're a human and I thought pokémon weren't real."

"Palkia told me that in your world that you don't have any pokémon but somehow knew about us. And to say I am a legendary pokémon but I change at will to become a pokémon." She started to change into the legendary electric/dragon pokémon; she towered over me, "Believe me now."

"I've seen missiles bigger than you." I kept on walking towards a diner as she kept following me.

Many people started to watch us walk through the streets, I looked towards the road as a boy came running up to us with a red/white sphere, "Zekrom I challenge you to a battle, if I win I get you, I lose you can get my money." He threw the sphere and out came a Gible, it appeared in front of me, and it tried to look intimidating, "Gible use slash on Zekrom." The little shark like pokémon turned to look at Zekrom. I saw fear in its eyes.

"Hey Zekrom, what moves do you know?" I asked

"So you are finally going to take me as your pokémon, huh Death?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe if you can prove why this kid over here is a chump to challenge a legend." I replied.

"I'll battle him so we can at least get some money for some food; tell me to use Bolt Strike." She walked into position.

The Gible finally gathered courage and used slash at Zekrom's foot.

'Not very effective' I thought, "Bolt Strike!" I shouted at Zekrom, she gladly did the move on the little Gible; red lighting surrounded the little pokémon, which damaged it with the high voltage of electricity. The pokémon was instantly injured and scarred by attack leaving black electric lines on its body; the Gible was instantly out.

The trainer who was in charge of the little pokémon was scared shitless; he threw money on the floor and left the Gible's pokéball, another pokéball. I walked over to the pokéball and recalled Gible, then captured Zekrom.

A nurse; and an officer ran up to me grabbing the pokéballs out of my hand, and then slapped me. Meanwhile the officer took the child out of my arm, "Sir I have to put you under arrest for abusing a pokémon and stealing a pokémon."

I stared at the officer as she took out some handcuffs; she backed off when she looked at me. "Miss under the direct order of the US army I have the right to ask who send that report on me and what rank you are in the current department, for I have the right to demote you under the report of falsely accusing a military personal, 1st lieutenant, of stealing property of a civilian." I grab the child from her arms and walk towards the nurse, "As for you I would like you to heal the Gible's injuries."

She nodded and we left Officer Jenny there speechless. There was a red building with a pokéball above the door, "Hey nurse what is this place?"

The nurse looked back at me with a questionable look, "Where have you been living under a rock?"

"I was just transported here by a pokémon named palkia from my world to here so of course I don't know this place." I looked at her a little longer, "if I'm lying then open that pokéball, to see Zekrom come out."

She thought I was bluffing as she opened the ball to see the very same Zekrom come out of the ball, the nurse was just awestruck as I was telling the truth.

Zekrom looked at me and smiled, "Hello Death how may I serve you~?" I heard the extra little thing at the end of her sentence. "I just was going to have you and Gible healed before we eat at the restaurant." I said.

"Okay I was making sure." She returned to her pokéball and waited to be healed.

The nurse just looked at me, "Um… okay I'll call you up to pick them up mister… Death." She walked behind the counter as I walked to the kid section to find a book to read to the small child, now awake, in my arms. A few parents were watching me walk toward an empty chair.

He looked at me for a bit before he pointed to a book with an orange dragon on it. 'The tips of Charizard, I wonder how this is' I opened the book to see it show a picture of a Charizard with a bag, "Charizard was a clean pokémon, he never threw trash on the ground. He always threw trash into trashcans, and recycle bins." I showed him the picture of the Charizard picking trash up.

"Charizard says to respect adults. Never be mean to people or your elders. The picture showed the dragon shaking hands with an older man.

"And the final tip. Love your parents with all of your heart."

I felt something hug me. I looked down to see him hugging me; 'maybe I should give you a name, how about…' he looked up to me. "Hey there little Tristan."

He smiled at his new name. I felt him hug me a little more, 'I hope your family is watching you right now.'

I looked over to my left and saw a few parents smiling as I hugged Tristan close to me. A woman close to me started to talk to me, "Aww, what a cute little one. It must be hard to be a single father."

"His mother should have been here if she listened to me." I said to her.

"Why what happened to his mother?" she asked

"She shot herself, an hour ago." I let Tristan walk around the floor. He wore brown shorts, and a blue shirt.

"I'm sorry for your lost. She must have been a terrific mother." She said.

"I bet she would have been. Maybe one day he can see her again." I started to take off my helmet and mask. Revealing my light brown skin, brown eyes, black hair, and small scar on left cheek.

The woman gasped at looking at me, "Wait but your human, how can you be this child's father?"

"I never said I was." I looked at her, "I saved him from being 'hurt' earlier, but I made a promise to his mother to look after him."

The intercom said, "Mister Death come to the front desk your team is waiting."

A few people started to burst out laughing, "Wow I bet it's a joke from some kid."

I put back on my mask and helmet before I told Tristan to follow me. I walked over to the counter while my weapons rattled on my leg and back. I instantly silenced the laughing people, "Uh… never mind."

I picked up the pokéballs and walked out of the pokemon center with Tristan by my side, I threw Zekrom's pokéball and she came out, "Hello Death how may I serve you?"

"Turn back into a human, because we are going to eat." She did exactly as I said.

She turned into her human form and pick up Tristan, "And please call me Zek in this form please."

"Finally I was starting to get hungry from waiting for you at the port." She was starting to drool from hunger.

We walked into the restaurant and sat down waiting to be served.

Meanwhile back at the ports with professor oak, Susan, Arceus…

"Miss Arceus is this why he was called Death from his home world?" Susan asked

"I should say yes, but I have no idea that those humans were this strong, I just fear for the pokémon unlucky to cross his path later, even more so for the humans." She said.

"Hmm… maybe I should ask him back so I can study him, I'm sure if he would have used that metal stick it would have been really powerful." Oak thought of a giant hole in the ground.

They walked off towards town trying to find Death and Zekrom, wherever they are.

"I hope that I can at least go on my journey today." Susan sighed.

"In due time child, in due time." Arceus walked towards a restaurant.

"So he's in there? I guess that he might be in some other place." Oak opened the door and looked around for Death and Zekrom.

"There she is." They all walked up to the stall where Zekrom and Tristan were sitting in.

"Zekrom."

"Hmm… yes Arceus." She answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to decide what to eat. And playing with Tristan here." she laughed at how the Eevee was making a silly face.

"Where's Death?" oak looked around waiting for him to pop up.

"Don't worry he went to the restroom." She looked past them, "Here he comes now."

(Death's POV)

'I can't believe that a restaurant doesn't have paper towels.' I had to take off my armor on my chest, arms, shoulders, and mask/helmet for us to enter this place. All I was left in was my black shirt, armored pants/boots, and dog tags. 'I'm just glad I left my gear with Zekrom.' I saw a few people I saw earlier walk up next to her while Susan played with Tristan.

"Wait so this how he looks like? I thought he would be a little more, skull and bones." Oak said calming down that I was not an armored bag of bones.

"Hey Death I wonder what were you in your own world?" Susan asked.

I walked towards my bag and pulled out a paper that showed my data and pictures of what I did.

"So I get that you were a soldier from where you came from. But why are many lines on these pages blacked out?" Arceus looked back at the page.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I did things I was not proud of, maybe like killing an entire town by myself." I sat down next to oak and Tristan, "I was one of the many top teams, except that I killed my whole squad before I met all of you earlier and I heard his mother shoot herself after being raped… I wished that I was there sooner or else I could have stopped my team and the enemies from doing that to her… I wish that I made them suffer for all of the deeds they did to her." I looked towards Tristan and smiled as I rustled his hair.

"At least now I have a reason to go on, instead of being there for a hateful family and drunks back home. I have someone to look after now." I said.

"Hey, since you're going to start a new life what are you going to do?" Susan asked me

"Well since this world doesn't have a military, I guess I don't know." I looked at the red eyeless jack mask in my bag.

"Hmm… maybe you can be a trainer or professor on the amount of knowledge you have." Arceus waited for the food, "Since Zekrom asked to be your pokémon I see no harm in being a trainer."

"Yes but I have to sign you up for a Pokédex and give you a starter." Oak said while eating.

"Hey I'll make due with the Gible in my pocket, maybe I can find some strong pokémon like it." I finished my plate and slipped back on my jacket, and armor, "I'll tell you story if you want but not all the details, I don't want to give you any nightmares."

"Wait if that's so bad why don't you get any nightmares?" Susan looked towards me.

"I've had a… well how could I put it, I have a family that went crazy, and some either became assholes or lazy. So yeah I'm able to sleep fine except that the fact in most nightmares I have killed people and done it horribly to them."

The waiter came up to us with the bill, "I have a few nightmares of returning home but if I did I would have the police arrest each and every one of them." I brought out my wallet and handed the waiter the money.

"But anyways back to the story I was going to say… (Chapter 1)… and that is how I got here. And why I killed my entire team." I put back on my gear, "But yeah, you can lead me back to the lab and I'll become a trainer." We walked out of the restaurant to a quiet chilly night.

I felt tugging on my leg as Tristan wanted to be picked up. 'Hmm he already likes me, faster than I thought.' I picked him up and wrapped him in his blanket.

"Aw yes, since it's late come back tomorrow so I can do the quick sign up and you'll be on your way." Professor oak looked at Susan, "Susan you'll meet your rivals tomorrow so come also." He walked towards the lab, "Good night everyone."

Both Zekrom and I looked at each other, "So where can we find a place to sleep?" I asked her.

"Doesn't matter as long as we aren't apart~" she giggled at a dirty thought.

Arceus started to leave when it got late, "I'll show you to the other legendaries later but for now good luck." She waved before leaving to her home.

Susan looked tired as hell, "Fuck this I'm just going home so I can sleep. You're free to join me in my walk home, and don't scare my mom."

I nodded and started to walk after her while Zekrom wouldn't leave my arm. 'Someone's clingy.'

A minute later…

We reach a two story house, "Home at last." Susan rang the doorbell.

A Lucario opened the door, "My little girl is back. Did you finish your journey so you can stay home?" he asked.

"No dad I just came back before I leave so Death can be registered with Oak, he is a really interesting guy dad." She pointed towards me while Zekrom was behind me.

"My little girl couldn't have gotten a mate so fast, she so young." He squeezed her a little more.

I walked up to him and look down towards him; I offered a hand towards him.

He looked at me with suspicion, "Hey dear where could a guy so much armor?" he said to another person inside.

"What do you mean?" the voice said.

"Come out here and see for yourself." He opened the door towards and a woman in her thirties walking out with a shocked look on her face, "See what I mean."

I made a shh motion in front of my mouth as I pointed towards Tristan in my arms.

"Aww what a cute kid." She said

"Who's that?" the Lucario pointed towards, Zek.

Zekrom looked at him with a grin on her face as she started to glow turning into the legendary form of hers. "I am the almighty Zekrom." The Lucario and woman bowed at the mighty pokémon.

The Lucario looked at me and motion for me to also bow, "Bow when a legend appears."

I ignored his words and walked up to Zekrom, "Let's just go and rest for our trip tomorrow." I felt eyes on me as the Lucario was smirking, "You can't just tell a legend what to do unless you want a beating of a lifetime."

"Sorry Death I was just in the mood to do that." She turned into a different form instead of the human form, a Pokémorph form; she had wings, a smaller generator on her back, darker skin, a muzzle. She wore a black tank top, black pants, "I still hope I can sleep next to you tonight~" she hugged my side.

The two parents looked at me with disbelieve, "How?" they asked.

"I just showed her my strength earlier and she followed me since. And we have one request can we spend a night here and then we are gone." I asked.

"Sure a friend/lover of a legendary is a friend of ours." They showed Zekrom and me into a guest room while Susan just went straight to her room. "Goodnight." They left the room.

I took off my armor, mask/helmet/jacket/pants, I was left in my black shirt and boxers as I climbed into bed with Tristan and Zekrom, "Night Zek, I can't wait for our journey tomorrow." I kissed her on her cheek as I hugged them closer. She blushed, "Goodnight my sweet, Death." She fell asleep. I slowly closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

End of chapter 2.

(A/N that was a long chapter. And before I forget that I will post a chapter of a flashback and a new character, and if you follow any other of my stories I will post later this or next week.)


	3. Chapter 3 old friend to a new

Me: _**Alright a new chapter let see how this plays out**_.

Jon: I just want to see how they act, and to see some action.

Hunter: when are you going to post a new chap for Blood Bond and Flash Red?

Soldier: what about my story? (He walks in with a pissed off look)

Me: _**don't worry they are still in production**_. (I slowly walk away)

Death: oh no you don't (he grabs me.)

Me: _**Crap**_… (Im dragged into another room)

Soldier: so on to the new chapter.

Jon: and for me and Hunter to teach you how to use a condom.

xXx

**Special thanks to** DragonGirlXx **for a OC she made**.

xXx

A promise to keep

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to do this Death?" a man in a gasmask asked me in a part Russian/English accent. He was 6'1" muscular, he was wearing a desert camouflage jacket/pants, armored chest/shoulder/arms/legs, combat boots/gloves; he had a MP5 with a machete, and a Glock.

"Yes now if we don't do this now, who will?" I said opening the door to find a shop full of drugs and bombs.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot. Set this whole place on fire." Gasmask said.

"I can't believe a person would hide these behind a fine china shop." I said as I grabbed a few gasoline buckets and splashed the place with it. Gasmask grabbed out a match and lit it.

The door slammed open, "What the hell are you doing my shop?" a man yelled.

"Death take him out!" Gasmask yelled out.

The man pulled out his gun starting to shoot the spot I ran from, I pulled out my knife underhand style, I slashed his arm causing him to drop his weapon holding a giant gash from his elbow to his shoulder.

"Argh!" he held the gash attempting to push it together, "Damn soldiers!" he tried to hit me as I slashed his other arm.

"Death use that move you told me about." Gasmask said.

I knew what he was talking about as I kicked the guy's leg causing him to fall, as a swing of my fist full power to the side of his head dragging my fist with him to the floor. I shattered part of his skull as he went down to the floor.

"Nice one, and to what we were going to do. Yah." He said throwing the match on the floor.

"Hey Makarov let's go home, I'll buy the drinks." We ran out of the building into cover as it blew sky high.

A few armed personal appeared to see the explosion set off a claymore I set up, "Where's my money?" I asked him as he handed me a hundred.

"I was close though, if only another showed up or at least that dumbass Roy." He lifted his gasmask showing off his dark brown spiky hair, grey eyes, scar on his nose, and a shaved beard.

"I forgot how you look under that mask, by the way didn't you want me to paint it blue?" I asked.

"Yeah before I leave to my new squad, I just can't believe you're not coming with me." he looked down, "But at least now that I'm leaving you can kick this teams ass all you want." We laughed.

"I'll paint the mask right when we get back and have a drink before you leave in a few days." I walked into an alley way where we were supposed to wait for extraction.

"Promise me something." He said.

"Promise you what?"

"Promise once we get out of the army we go and start up on that dream of yours, to be a police officer in the mountains." He looked at me while he put back on his mask.

"I promise man, I promise." I looked at the helicopter coming to pick us up, "Now time for some drinks and time to kick Roy's ass for being late." We laughed as Roy walked out of the copter, "Dibs I get to kick it first."

"Damn it!" I yelled.

Roy looked at us and panicked as we picked him up throwing him into the helicopter. I pulled out some duck tape and Makarov took out some hair clippers as Roy just started to cry.

xXx

I slowly open my eyes to see a dark room around me as I felt something squishy in my hand; I gently rubbed it making a woman moan in her sleep. I looked to what I was squishing as I saw Zekrom next to me. 'Seems someone likes this.'

A liquid went down my leg as I moved it closer to her. I smiled as I started to get up; I pulled on my pants/jacket, as I picked up my armor and boots as I carried them to the front door. I slowly opened the door as I walked quickly outside; I closed the door so I can get in an early jog. The sun was still not out as I realized that it was around 4:00 a.m. "Weird I thought more people would be out here." My armor was all on including my mask and helmet; I started to jog around this quiet town. The buildings to the houses were all either dark or dead quiet as all noise that was made came from my boots hitting the ground.

The air around me was not very cold or even hot it was just warm, but I had this feeling that I was being followed, but every time I looked behind me I saw nothing, I was starting to regret leaving my guns at that resident.

I stopped jogging as I heard twig snap behind me, I grabbed out my knife as I turned around to face the enemy, I looked left then right, my knife tighten in my grip as I heard a twig snap at my left.

The air went quiet as I swung to my left as someone grabbed my arm taking the knife throwing it to the side, I dropped low dodging a swing towards my face, I swept the person's legs as I tackled them to the ground, their arm threw me off and landed a few hooks.

I grabbed their arm leading me to knee their stomach three times before I was thrown over their shoulder, I landed easy as I twisted kicking the face, the person fell as I kneed them in the stomach, and they blocked sending a strong right to my stomach. I threw a right towards the face sending the person on the floor as I landed on top with my legs on their arms causing the person not to move them.

"Who are you?" I yelled looking at a blue gasmask.

"Don't remember me old friend? Or do you still like it when we beat on Roy." The guy chuckled.

"How do you know Roy?" I said.

"Wow you don't remember me huh? How about this a promise you made, that you and I will go and join a police unit after leaving the army." The man said.

"I only made that promise to a friend before he left my unit to another squad." I said getting off of him.

"And that friend was Me." he pulled off his gasmask showing brown spiky hair, grey eyes, a scar on his nose, and a shaved beard.

I pulled him up from the floor, "Makarov I can't believe it how did you get here?" I hugged him.

"I was on a mission with my team as I got separated with this weird woman, she had white fur or feathers I should say, but she is fine man I should introduce you to her. Hey Reshiram come out here and meet my friend Death I knew him since I joined the army." He said looking towards a woman that had wings sticking out of her back, a muzzle, white fur, c-cups, a slim figure, and a small white generator out of her back.

"Hi I'm Reshiram, I take it he knows you." She looked at him.

I nodded, then I looked at Makarov, "Hey remember how we loved pokémon right?" I said to him.

He nodded, "Yeah so what?"

I pulled out a pokéball out of my pocket and threw it to the floor unleashing a Gible, "Hey Gible meet my friend here, say hi Makarov."

The Gible yelled out, "Gib le gib."

"It seems she likes you." I took off my mask/helmet "So you want to join me on a journey to become a pokémon trainer?" I asked him.

"Fuck yes man, I mean yeah lets do become champs." He hugged Reshiram as she blushed at how he squeezed her.

"But first let's go back" I turned to Gible and gave her a name as well some pokéfood I bought at the store. "There you go grace. Nice to see you well fed."

We walked back to the house as the time was around 6:00 a.m. a light went on in the room where I was staying. I saw Zekrom getting up from bed. "Hey wait for me here as I go get my friends." I walked into the house upstairs to get Zekrom and Tristan. "Hey sweet heart." I hugged her as I gave a quick peck on her cheek, "I know I'm taking this fast but I don't care."

"Who says I don't want this." She locked lips with me as Tristan woke up, he waved at us. We stopped and looked at him with joy.

"Hey Tristan I want you to meet your uncle. He's waiting outside." I turned to Zekrom, "I want you to meet him too." I brought them outside the house.

"Hey Mak, Res meet Tristan and Zek." I walked out the door showing Zek, my long time friend, Makarov.

Reshiram ran towards Zekrom, "Sister." She jumped to Zek and immidently hugged her.

"Reshiram I can't believe that you are here, where have you been these last few years?" Zek started to cry when she hugged her.

"I've been in a different world full of different types of people and war. I'm glad that I made it back safely thanks to Mak." She went and kissed him on the cheek, which he blushed a bit. "So how did you meet my sister Death?"

"Both she and Arceus waited for me, but when I got here a gyarados attacked me. In which I ended up killing it with slicing its neck. But she stuck with me since she seen how powerful I am, and how good of a person I am." I let Tristan down so he can play with Gible.

"Hey I just saved Reshiram from being… almost… raped by many enemies. I merciless murdered them the way you do." Mak looked at Res and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. "But I'm glad I saved her before anything happened."

"I met Tristan on the same circumstances, he was taken from his mother who was being raped… by my own squad, I killed everyone including Roy and many other enemies." I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Mak, "But I found Tristan in a cabin not harmed but was crying, I helped him and stood by him since then. I wished I saved his mother but she ended her life by shooting herself."

"Let's just go its okay I would have done the same on killing everyone, I'm glad you met him, but let's just try and started our journey." He smiled.

"Yeah at least I can mourn later let's just start, but I have to wait for Susan. She is supposed to wait for her. She starts today too." I walked back into the house getting my gear I left and my backpack along with Tristan's clothing. I started to walk out the door as I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"And where do you think you are going?" the Lucario asked me.

"Outside with Zek, Tristan, Reshiram, and my friend Makarov so we can wait for susan to get up so we can leave for our journey." I said.

"Hmm. First if anything happens to my daughter I will find you, and if anything does go bad and you're there kill the sick bastard who touched my daughter." He said

I smiled, "You have a deal as long as you put in a good word for me at the local police stations."

He grinned, "As long as you take care of my girl"

A door opened upstairs as Susan came down in her pajama top without pants, "Good morning dad, Death." She walked into the kitchen yawning.

Both Lucario and I looked at each other for a little, "I'm just going to wait for her outside okay."

He nodded as I walked out the door.

I walked towards the group as I felt something tackle me, "Oh shit!" I looked to what tackled me as I seen Tristan and grace laughing on top of me. I heard laughing come from mak and the girls. I hugged both of them and walked towards the group, "Stop laughing or else I will tackle you Zek."

"Who knows I might like it~." She winked as I put Grace and Tristan down.

I picked zek up and lifted her up as she laughed; she wrapped her legs around me as I kissed her.

Both mak and res were laughing as gible and Tristan were trying to take mak down.

"Hey death ready to leave yet?" Susan yelled out

"We are waiting for you." I yelled back, "and zek and res turn into your human forms please. We don't want any more unwanted attention."

"Fine but you have to shower with me later." Zek said as she and Res turned into their human forms.

'She has a dirty mind.' I walked with all of them towards the professor Oak's lab.

Both mak and I slide back on our masks as we walked up to the front door.

I opened the door to see two trainers; a boy and a girl, the girl was unique because she was a Pokémorph, and she looked at me with determination in her eyes.

xXx

Earlier in the day…

A girl was waking up to find her dimly lit bedroom, her purple blanket were pilled on top of her as a certain Umbreon wakes up from his nap, "Hey Alex why are you up so early?"

"Remember I become a trainer today. They legalized us Pokémorphs to train this year, and since I'm the only one in town besides Susan, I get to train you and Hell." She looked at Umbreon, "Where is he anyways?" she asked.

"He's making the house clean for when we get back after the journey, plus he said he seen something weird yesterday." He said

"Hell what did he tell you? Hero answer me." she looked a little pissed off.

Hero seen the look in her eyes, "He said he seen a man take down a gyarados with his bare hands and a knife… that's all he told me. I swear. Please don't hurt me." he ran out of the room as she chased him in her underwear.

Meanwhile down stairs…

"I'm finally done cleaning the kitchen, I can't wait for the journey today I'm so excited." Hell started to jump in joy, as Alex ran down the stairs running after Hero, "Damn she looks pissed." He took cover in fear as she ran through the house as hero was scared like hell.

"Hero come back here now, I promise that I won't touch you." She lied as she finally caught him.

"Hey knock it off you two, we have to get going now." Hell walked off to get the gear.

"He's right, but I'll get you later hero but for now you got lucky." She said going to her room to get dressed.

A few minutes later…

She came down into the kitchen wearing a purple tank top, denim skirt and trainers what go past her knees. She was carrying a leather jacket around her neck, "Hey Hell what happened yesterday? Hero told me that you seen a Gyarados be taken down by a guy?"

"Yeah… but this guy didn't knock the pokémon out… he killed the thing… he painted the floor with its blood." He felt really scared that someone like that exists.

"I have no idea what to say except that I hope we never meet the guy… now come on we have to leave to the Lab or else we are going to be late." She said while slipping on her jacket and backpack full of her gear. She picked up the two pokéballs and called back Hell and Hero.

She walked out of the empty house. She looked at a photo right before she left; it was of her mother, and father. Before they left and disappeared a few weeks ago, "I wish I could find them. Goodbye mom, goodbye dad." She closed the door and locked it as she started to run towards the Lab.

"Hey… hell what did the man look like?" she asked

"Hmm… I think he had on a lot of armor and a helmet with a mask. And he had a winter camouflage along with a mean looking metal stick in his hands. I swear that's all I know." Hell quickly pushed his pokéball as hero did the same to escape her wrath.

She looked at the pokéballs as she walked up to the lab's front doors. She opened the door to see Professor oak and another trainer. "Hey professor, I'm here to get my trainer license, and pokédex."

"Aw yes, just wait for a moment for another trainer is coming also a rival to you." He said

She smiled as he looked past her towards the door, which opened to five people, 'Alright act like a badass and like how Hell described that man.' She saw two men covered in armor walk in along with three women.

"Well Death that took you long enough, I hope you can introduce your new friends to us." Oak said as he walked past the two trainers.

End of chapter 3…

Name: Alex  
Gender: Female  
Species: Umbreon  
Height: 5'7"  
Eye color: Blood red  
Fur color: black with golden circles  
Age: 19  
Voice: Soft, when not angered, A tiny bit deeper when she is angry  
Appearance: She has a short ears, she's slim for the journey, small streaks of blue in her gold rings, D-cup  
Gear: pokédex, backpack, cooking kit, tent, two pokéballs, pepper spray for when someone angers her, sketch pad, an led flashlight  
Clothing: Huge leather jacket, purple tank top, denim skirt and trainers what go past her knees  
Current Pokémon: male Absol (Hell), male Umbreon (Hero)  
Other: she is a bold girl nothing can scare her unless Death gets angry, her fierceness can scare a legend to back down in a fight, her fighting makes her a dangerous threat to people who piss her off.

Name: Makarov

Gender: Male

Height: 6'1"

Eye color: Grey

Hair color: Brown

Age: 23

Voice: Russian/English accent, deep

Appearance: Scar on nose, shaved beard, muscular

Gear: Armored chest/shoulder/arms/legs, combat boots/gloves, Gasmask, backpack, desert camouflage

Clothing: Jacket, pants, green long sleeve shirt, dog tags, red boxers, black socks,

Weapons: MP5, machete, Glock

Other: he has a history of his brutality on enemies or on Roy; he can barely stand up to Death or come close to beating him, he has a weird reaction when he is away from a gasmask for a long time


	4. Chapter 4

A promise to keep

Chapter 4

Alex looked surprised when the armored men walked into the room silencing the assistants, breeders and another professor working with professor Oak.

"So who are these two Death?" Oak asked the man in winter camouflage.

'So this is Death? I wonder if he's a pile of bones.' Alex thought to herself.

"Oh and I see you brought Zekrom and Tristan with you." Oak went and rustled the little Eevee's hair.

"Professor did you just say Zekrom!? I thought it was just a legend." Alex yelled out.

"Aww yes… she is standing next to Susan and the other two right there." Oak said out loud.

A woman with grey/red eyes and black hair dressed in a black jacket/tank top, pants, and black running shoes, walked up to next to the man called death.

Alex walked up to death holding out a hand waiting for him to shake it.

(Change POV Death)

'Hmm this girl is trying to look intimidating, it's funny actually.' I reached out my hand to shake hers.

"Hello Mr. Death… My name is Alex." She greeted me.

I nodded as Zek walked up next to me holding Tristan as he snuggled into Zek's chest, "Hey Death why don't you introduce them." She gave me a quick nuzzle into my arm.

A professor walked up to Makarov, "Hello I'm Professor Elm I come from the region of Johto."

"Well hello I am Chief Warrant Officer 5 Makarov." He saluted the professor, "And this is Reshiram." He pointed toward the woman with blue eyes, white shoulder length hair. She wore a white jacket/skirt, a pair of white shoes.

"Hi I'm Res." She waved at him as she tripped and fell on Mak. We all laughed at how clumsy they are.

The trainer who was waiting for his pokémon walked next to Zek and Res, "Hey sweet things how about you drop these two losers and go with Me." he said

"Hey stop that or else the legends fury will hurt you, or Death will do worse." Oak said obviously not surprised.

"I don't believe you, they are not the almighty Zekrom and Reshiram." The trainer looked at me, "And you I will not stand for anyone saying that they are this and that. I bet under that mask you're a big fat wimp!" the trainer said aloud for everyone to look at him.

Mak took off his mask and had a worried/pissed look, "Alright whoever wants to not see a blood bath leave now!" he said as Res, Zek, Susan, and Alex walked out the room with Tristan.

"What is he going to cry… bak bak bak… huh chicken man." The trainer mocked me aloud again.

He laughed at me as the whole lab went dead quiet. "What all of you are afraid of him? Hmph… Wussys." He said as he looked back at me.

"I am tired of your shit." My voice scared a bit of the scientist, "Mak get the rope ready."

He grabbed out the rope after he slid back on his mask, as I kicked the young adult into a chair, I secured the rope against his wrist. "I'm going to make you scream." I said as I broke a piece of glass and inserted it into his mouth. I did two hooks and an uppercut to his chin.

He started to bleed as he spit out the shard of glass. "Aw. What the fuck! Professors why are you standing there?" he said.

"You brought this upon yourself. I tried to warn you." Oak sighed.

"Time to whip this out." Mak pulled out his machete and pushed it deep into his legs, "Hey Death can I borrow your knife?" he asked.

I handed to him the knife as the scientist took notes on what we did. "Oak this is what we did on a daily biases. Or I did this when ever we wanted information." I said as he took notes.

I grabbed the trainer up from his seat and smashed his head against the window, shattering it. Mak got tired and broke the trainers legs, "Hey I bet we can figure out a better striker." He said with some joy.

We sat the trainer up right as I pulled both prof. Oak and Elm next to us. "Who is stronger?" I asked.

"Death you know I can't do this a trainer." Oak said.

"Once I get out of this place I will get each and everyone of you." The trainer said.

"On the other hand I bet I'm a better striker than Elm." He chuckled as he threw a straight punch causing a gash above the trainer's eye. "Top that." Oak stuck out his tongue.

Elm laughed as he threw a hard right to the trainer's other eye causing him to almost black out. "Ha!"

"Bring it on!" Oak yelled. We all laughed in joy.

Meanwhile outside the lab…

The girls were talking and Tristan was laughing with Zek, "Hey Alex when did you come here?" Zek asked.

"I've lived here for a while with my parents, but they went missing. But hey at least I can go on a journey as a trainer." She smiled at the thought of her parents.

Zek walked up to her, "its okay from what I heard from Death; his family didn't really care about him either… I have an idea come with us." She said

"Is it okay?" Alex asked.

"Of course I heard from Mak that he and Death used to be on a team of five to seven people at a time." Res said.

"I hope to be as strong as Death. I bet he has a whole city under his hand." Alex said.

"He's strong he took almost everyone down in an entire town. Plus stronger enemies than him." Zek said, as she looked at Tristan playing with Susan's male Charmander and a female Quilava along with a female Totodile and Grace.

"Quil la lava. (I wish I could come with you)" The Quilava said aloud.

"Gib le le. (Just ask to come. Death will take care of you.)" She said.

(A/N that sounds very ironic doesn't it?)

"To toto dile, (Is Death the one with the blue mask?)" She asked.

"Char char, (No that's Mak he's… unique)" he said as he passed a ball to Tristan.

"Gib gib le, (Just take your pokéball up to them so you guys can come with us.) Grace said.

Zek and Res turned into their Pokémorph forms, "Now do you believe us Alex?"

"Yes, but what I want to know is what does Death and Makarov look like? Is Death a skeleton and is Makarov a mutant?" she asked.

"Not even close to what they look like." Res said

A crash startled them as a window shattered into many pieces.

(Change POV Death)

We all laughed as we tied up the trainer like a piñata, "Damn you have one hell of a hit." I said to Elm.

"Thank you."

"My turn." A voice said startling us.

We all looked back and saw a few team plasma grunts jumped through some windows causing them to shatter.

"Release your pokemon now or else you will feel the wrath of team plasma." One of the five said.

Mak and I looked at each other as I pulled out my knife and mak pulled out his machete.

"We give you till the count of five…"

"One."

Both I and mak grabbed the trainer hanging from the ceiling.

"Two."

I nodded as we untied the trainer.

"Three."

"Now!" I shouted as we threw the trainer towards the grunts.

I rushed three as mak fought one. The grunt which we threw the trainer on was out cold.

A grunt swung at me, I grabbed his fist crushing it. He screamed in pain as I pulled out my desert eagle and blown off his head.

Professor Oak grabbed a video camera and started to record us. "Research on these our fighting capabilities."

Mak grabbed a grunt by the shoulder slinging him over, the grunt tried to swing back, as mak caught the arm and pushed up on the elbow breaking it.

Elm started to sweep away the glass pieces. As the pidgeys started to gather around him.

I broke the legs of the two grunts behind me; I slid my knife into the crying grunts legs quickly. The two tried to crawl away as I jumped in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said.

They fainted from that little sentence as I threw them out of the window, as heard some sirens in the distance.

Mak snapped the grunt's neck, "That was easy."

"ugh… what happened." The grunt said who was covered by the trainer.

We picked him up and tied him and the trainer together as officer jenny rushed into the building, "Hands up no body move. Officer jenny is here to secure…" she looked at me.

"You, what are you doing here?" she said coldly.

"I could ask you the same, but here's the team plasma grunts, two are outside, and a trainer who assaulted the professors." I said.

"How can I believe you?" she asked.

"Easy, all of us were insulted and then they assault us." Oak said.

Jenny looked pissed, "Since the professor can cover the story I will leave with these people." She left the lab with the grunts and the trainer in haul.

"So anyways, time to register you and mak for you pokédexs." Oak said.

Oak looks up to see mak on the ceiling hanging onto a fan, "How the fuck did I get up this high?" mak yelled.

"I'll get him." I threw a chair at him. CRASH… "Thanks death."

I looked towards outside to see everyone, "Hey Alex they are giving us our pokédex follow us."

She rushed inside with Susan behind her.

Oak and Elm led us towards some red rectangles, "These are your pokédex, it comes with info on any pokémon and you can register all of your information and current bank account on this little device, think of it like an ID." Both Oak and elm handed us the devices along with an earpiece, "This is a pokémon translator for when you want to know what your pokémon says."

My personal dex was black, "Hello please register for your trainer card." It said in a mechanical woman's voice.

"Sure I have some time." I pressed a small button, after a few moments of registering a machine started to ring.

"There we go now your trainer cards are ready. Please Mak pick a pokémon we have here out of Elm's starter pack, there is a Quilava, Totodile, and a chikorita."

As we were talking the Quilava and Totodile walked up to us, they had their pokéballs in their hand.

"Well here two of them come now." Elm said.

Mak and I turned on our translators, the Quilava walked over to me she handed me a pokéball, "Will you be my trainer?" she asked

I went down on one knee, "Sure. I'll call you Ruby." I couldn't help but notice her confidence.

She had a wide grin on her face as I picked up the pokéball and in a flash of a light she disappeared.

"Umm… well that was unexpected. But oh well… Death I hope you can take care of her; and Makarov… I hope you can take care of the Totodile." Elm said.

We nodded our heads as oak finished his tape, "Hey Oak, if I come across anymore of these Pokémon how many can I carry?"

"Well it's simple, you can carry only up to six but if you capture anymore they will transport to me. But I will say this once, the second you go out into the world you go against many tough opponents and criminal organization, so good luck." He pushed us out the door.

I looked at everyone, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get moving." I slid on my bag and gear as we walked towards the outer regions of town.

End of chapter 4

Current teams…

Death, Male:

Gible/Grace lvl, 12 female

Zekrom/Zek lvl, 99 female

Eevee/Tristan lvl, 2 male

Quilava/Ruby lvl, 18 female

Alex, Female:

Absol/Hell lvl, 25 male

Umbreon/Hero lvl, 26 male

Makarov, male:

Reshiram/Res lvl, 96 female

Totodile/Kris lvl, 10 female

Susan, Female:

Charmander/Blaze lvl, 10 Male


	5. Chapter 5

**Dead Soldier:** **Hello viewers here is my new chapter for this story but all I have to say is I'm sorry for being lazy on the latest chapters as I am currently working on seven to eight stories at once. Plus my insanity has been on my ass lately for some reason. And finally I am a lazy bastard. Now onto the story**.

***fires random fireworks***

**A PROMISE TO KEEP**

Chapter 5

Date: unknown

Location: classified

It was a dark day as clouds covered the sky barely any sun light was let in illuminating an important building, inside were a few important people.

"Alright gentlemen, if we get down to business. The current stakes on our country getting nuked or invaded is higher with the threats coming from overseas." A man on a podium said to a room full of many politicians and governors.

"First off to start the order of business… when do we stop that terrorist group from launching all of their missiles towards us?"

A few shouts of concern for them as they tried to come up with a plan to save themselves from certain demise.

"Why not just give up we already won." said group making everyone in the room to either be shocked and terrified as they saw the same group who was the ring leaders of the same organization against them.

A small explosion occurred as about ten men rushed into the building. Five politicians ran out as five men ran after them.

(Outside on the roof.)

I was waiting for my team to arrive but since these men came I guess I have to go alone. I picked up my gear and rushed towards the stairs.

A few politicians ran towards me as about five men dressed in bancalvas along with mp5s. They saw me and started to shoot. I ran towards cover and pulled out my M4A1 and ran out of cover. Two of them were out of cover; I pulled the trigger and mowed them down in an instant.

The other three came out as I shot their weapons destroying them. I set down my gun as one rushed me. He swung at me as I ducked and swept him off his legs. He fell down as I jumped up and brought down my foot onto his neck with huge pressure I broke his windpipe.

The next man threw a punch as I caught it and started to crush it between my grasp. I ducked as the next one tried to kick me, as his kick stopped I brought my leg down and broke his leg as I snapped the man's arm that I held onto. I quickly snapped his neck and turned to the other guy and gouged his eyes with my thumbs.

I threw him down to the floor as I picked up my weapons then walked towards an open balcony.

I saw one man looking down as his weapon was on the ground next to him. I looked over as a wimpy politician tried to push a woman towards the terrorist. She barely dodged as the man fired the gun. I quickly ran up to the man next to me as I turned him around and grabbed his upper mouth and lower with my hands.

I broke open his jaw as I shoved a grenade down his throat as I kicked him off the balcony causing him to splatter as the room became the color red, the men in the group started to puke as I hopped down landing on another grunt snapping his neck with my weight.

As a grunt tried to get back up I gouged his eyes with two flash bangs, he screamed as I kicked him back blinding the last of the men. His eye sockets were burning as the last of the flash bang burnt them out. I pulled my desert eagle out and blew his head off.

He fell on the ground as I turned to the politicians as they cheered and I saw the man who pushed the woman.

I walked up to the coward politician and gave a hard but swift kick to his crotch. "That's for almost sacrificing that poor woman's life." I gave another.

Glass shattered as a few men dressed in camo, "Clear the compound…" my leader looked at me and the dead bodies around, "Seriously ever time… fuck it..." he threw up his arms, "I'm just going to go back and get paid." He turned around back into the chopper.

I looked at him while I flipped him the bird, "Fuck you too!"

xXx

"Hey Death stop daydreaming were at viridian city." Mak told me as I looked around at the small town many streets and houses with a pokemon center along with a pokemart.

"When did we get here?" I asked.

"About the time we walked into the route 1 and you started to daze and talk randomness about a mission you did… did you really get to kick a politician in the balls?"

"Yep only person that was able to do it." I said. "The one we voted against."

"Lucky bastard." He grumbled.

I looked to my left and saw our pokemon playing in a small park, "Looks like somebody is having fun." I pointed toward hero and blaze in an intense staring contest.

"Give up." hero said.

"…"

Hero blinked, "Damn it you won." Blaze slanted showing he was asleep with his eyes open. While hero sweat dropped, "Bastard."

I turned back to Mak, "So where are the girls?" I asked

"Market… apparently they had a sale on some food and camping equipment." Mak pulled off his mask and stared at the pokemon at the playground.

A little crab like creature walks up near me and stares angrily directly at mak.

"…" mak looks at the small crab.

"…" it stares back then bubbles (I have came here to destroy you vile beast.)

"What are you saying?" Mak asked the small krabby as it blew bubbles to talk to him, all I could hear was either bubbles or gurgles.

The crab looked like it was spazzing or having a seizer and I acted like any person did to a situation like this… I lifted the crab and put it in a box then closed the top and gave it to Mak.

Mak just looked at me… "What?" I asked

"Nevermind." He turned and walked into the the near by pokemon center.

(Switch pov to 3rd)

Death walked over to the playground to play with the pokemon as mak just walked up to the counter with the box.

"I have no idea why but this crab just hates me." he hands the box to nurse joy as a chansey walks up to him.

The chansey just stares at him as he stares back

"…"

"…"

*SLAP*

The pokemon just slaps him for no reason as mak rubs the red mark on his face.

He looks at nurse joy, "Why did she just do that?" he asks

Nurse joy didn't have an answer to him, "She… I really don't know why." She sweatdropped at this predicament.

Alex came into the center and drags off mak, "It's time to go."

Reshiram, Zekrom, and Susan were waiting with the pokemon at the next to the pokemon gym.

(Change POV)

"Took you about time. Now everyone's waiting for you and why do you have a red mark on the side of your face?" I asked holding Tristan.

He raises finger to say something, "I… really don't know why I do." He drops his hand as we walk towards our group, "so where's the gym leader?" mak asked.

"Gone apparently coming back in a month or two so we have time." Susan said.

"At least we have time to train till then so he can't beat us." Alex said shrugging her shoulders.

We return our pokemon as we set off towards the forest so we can make it towards pewter city.

Zekrom holds on to my arm as I pull down my mask and give her a quick kiss on the lips as they all turn around making her blush up a storm as I lean close and whisper, "maybe I should have added tongue." As I lick her neck.

A few hours later we go the point in which we are suppose to meet Arceus we stumble upon an abandon house. As mak turns around and sees…

"It's a giant lama. Hi giant lama." Mak shouted as he waved

"It's Arceus, not giant lama." She said with a vain showing on her head.

Alex ran up to mak with her new tazer and shocked him, "don't disrespect Arceus you idiot!" as she kicked him while he was down.

I ran up with a wooden chair and smashed it onto mak as he slowly got up, "what the hell death" he yelled out. "I just did this for fun." I said as everyone sweatdropped when he hit me with the box from earlier.

"Ok now for what I called you here for." She said.

End of this chapter.

Ps I also might finish the next chapter on blood bond and soldier's journey.


End file.
